Only You
by link7
Summary: bad at summarieszelink the first chap is rated G but the later ones will be pg 13 zelda's father doesnt want link to be near her so link sneaks to be with her I UPDATED AGAIN! chap 11 is here.
1. chap 1

Disclaimer: must I, oh all right I don't own Zelda or any other characters unless I make them up. If I did I would be a millionaire and making new games instead of writing fan fics but since I don't I'm writing.  
  
This is my first fan fic I wont tolerate flames but if you are offering advice go ahead I'm always up for advice just no flames like oh you suck y don't you get a life or anything like that cause there's no point. And now for the story. (Note any thoughts will be in '' and talking will be in "") Also I will write two chapters and if you want me to continue tell me I want at least 10 people who want me to continue but I might settle for less. Also I might not be able to update fast because of school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only You  
  
'Why do I fell this way around you?' Link asked himself.  
  
"Hey wake up you day dreaming again!?" Zelda yelled into his ear after the third time trying to get his attention.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, yea I was day dreaming." Link said.  
  
"As I was saying while you were dreaming", she look at him acting angry, "want something to eat or drink?"  
  
"Oh, yea sure", said Link. Then he looked up into the sky and noticed it was starting to get dark. "Um Zel?" Link was saying.  
  
"Yea Link?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I have to get going since it's getting kinda late." Link said looking into Zelda beautiful eyes.  
  
"Awww do you have to?" Zelda asked sounding sad.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry but I have to since by the time I can get back to my camp it'll really late and I don't want to get there and meet a pack of wolfos." Link said.  
  
Well, ok but couldn't I come with you?" She said hoping for a little adventure.  
  
"No, It is really dangerous with the thieves and wolfos", Link was saying until Zelda's father came out.  
  
"You who are you, you peasant?" The king asked.  
  
"This is Link father." Zelda said. "He is a friend of mine"  
  
"He is a peasant Zelda and I don't want you hanging around with him." The king said. "And if I ever see him with you again I will send him to the dungeons."  
  
Zelda's eyes started to water. "But why father?"  
  
"Because he is a peasant and that's the last I want to hear of this issue, go to your room now Zelda!" The king yelled. Zelda quickly ran to her room and when she got there she started to cry.  
  
'Father if you just knew what link did you wouldn't be saying this' She thought to herself.  
  
"Link if I ever see you near my daughter again you'll be put in the dungeons and hung!" The king said furiously.  
  
With that link went back to his tent where he lived. It wasn't until almost midnight when he got back to his tent. When he got there he heard something and when he got there, there was a robber who destroyed links tent and took all the valuables. When link got there and tried to stop the thief, the thief hit him with the dull side of his sword and knocked link out. That was last thing link remembered until everything went black. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well I hope you like the story so far. Please R+R. I'll have the next chap up as soon as I can but with school it might be a while. Also the more reviews the faster the next chapter. I'm hoping for about 5 until the next chap. Well good bye. 


	2. chap 2

Hi everyone here is chapter 2 hope you like it sorry it took sooooooo long Thank you for the review Mistress of Time. If you didn't review I probably wouldn't have continued. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ugh, where am I? Am I dead?' Link thought to himself. Link looked around the room and noticed he was in a small little cabin with two beds, a fireplace, a little dining table, and a stove. Then he noticed a young man around twenty or so coming toward him.  
  
"About time you got up, I thought you were going to stay out for days." The man said.  
  
"Who are you?" Link asked.  
  
"Me, I'm Torec, I'm a traveler, how 'bout you?" Torec said.  
  
"I'm Link, once Hero of Time, now peasant of time." Link said.  
  
"Oh, Hero of Time 'eh, pretty impressive there." Said Torec.  
  
"Where am I anyways?" Link asked very curios of where this man Torec brought him.  
  
"You are in my little cottage about a mile from that tent you were lying near; I take it you took quite a blow 'cause you were out for about two days." Torec answered.  
  
Link touched his forehead noticing is was all bandaged and hurt like hell.  
  
"You should be fine within a few days" Torec said "but just keep it easy 'cause you lost a lot of blood from where you were hit."  
  
"Yea, a thief from the woods walled me on the head with his sword." Link mentioned. "It's strange though usually no one ever bothers me since I'm so poor they don't ever waste there time so I figure he must've been looking for something." Link suddenly felt a little light headed and decided to get some rest.  
  
'Link where are you, I miss you so much.' Zelda thought to her self. 'Why must father always be so mean?'  
  
"Zelda, your father wants you." Said one of Zelda's servants.  
  
"Ok tell him I'll be there in a minute." Zelda responded.  
  
"Of course princess." The maid said while bowing.  
  
'Great, just great, he probably wants to give me another stupid lecture about peasants or something else.' Zelda thought angrily.  
  
"Zelda as you know a week from now is your eighteenth birthday, and you will be old enough to marry." the king said.  
  
"Yea, so what father?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Well, there are some very nice princes that hope to marry you and they will be here soon." The king said.  
  
"Well what if I don't want to marry them?" Zelda half asked half yelled.  
  
"Oh you will, you will." The king answered.  
  
"Well if you make me you can go to hell father!" Zelda shouted and ran out of the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well hope you liked, again I'll try to update sooner but with school its been hard and I haven't had the time but I'll try. 


	3. chap 3

Hi I am back with the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews I'm glad I got them or I would've stopped the story which I enjoyed writing. Well enough talking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Why do I miss you so much Zelda, why, is it because. no, no it couldn't be could it?' Link thought to himself while he was outside looking into his reflection in the pond outside of Torec's hut.  
  
"Hey Link what ya doing?" Torec asked Link.  
  
"Oh just thinking." Link replied.  
  
"Oh, about what?" Torec asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Link said not wanting to tell Torec about Zelda.  
  
"Ok, well when you're ready supper is all done." Torec said getting the hint that link doesn't really want to talk right now.  
'Where am I' Zelda thought. 'This stupid forest just goes on forever, when will it end?' Zelda was running through a strange forest she found after she ran away from the castle. 'Link where are, I wish you were here right now to help me.' She continued to think until she just fell from exhaustion. 'No I cant stop, if they find me I will be in so much trouble if they catch me' Zelda thought as she was crawling to continue. Suddenly Zelda heard foot steps and she completely stopped moving and breathing. After she figured whoever or whatever that was, was gone she started to move again but a soldier jumped out and grabbed her. Zelda started to scream and yell and she started hitting the guard but his armor was making her hands bleed. The guard called the king.  
  
"Well, well, well you know how much trouble you are in for running away my dear?" The king was saying almost yelling. "You are in so much trouble you wont even imagine and don't even try to runaway again or you will be sorry, very sorry." After that the king ordered her to be locked into her room with a guard on watch at all times when they got back at the castle.  
"Hey Torec, I was just thinking about how you saved me and all and I wanna make it up to you some how, what can I do for you?" Link was asking.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it." Torec said.  
  
"No I wanna do something." Link insisted.  
  
"Ok fine, I came here in search of treasure, I don't know what it is but, I heard some people from some of my past travels talk about it, and they said it was in one of the forests of Hyrule and that it had a lot of magic power to it so, if you could help me find it I would do anything to repay you." Torec said.  
  
"Ok, sure I'll help you; do you have any idea where it could be?" Link asked.  
  
"Well I'm pretty sure it is in this forest but, that's all I know." Answered Torec.  
  
"Ok we'll find it but I'm going somewhere tomorrow and I might not be back for a while but when I get back I'll help you." Link said.  
  
"Ok." Torec responded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it. I'll try and get the next chap up in a few days. 


	4. chap 4

Hi I'm back. Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot. Well here you go chap 4.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why do these feelings keep coming up, is it really because I love you Zelda?' Link thought to himself. 'Why must I be tormented like this, not knowing if I do or not?' 'Well there's the castle now I'll know.' Link climbed over the gate and started to walk down the path until he saw a guard coming his way. 'Oh crap.' Link thought as he turned and ran back. Suddenly he saw a little cliff where he could jump to. When he got on it he saw an open window. Link looked inside the window and saw that nobody was there. Then he snuck into the window. He started to sneak down the hall but he suddenly heard running. Link thought fast until he saw an old suit of armor that he hid behind. Link peered out of the side of his eye and saw a guard running as fast as he could. Link started to walk down the hallway but he heard someone crying. When he made sure he was safe he peered through the keyhole and saw Zelda. He saw someone else in there hit her. When Link saw this he broke done the door and when in after the guy.  
  
"What the hell, who are you" The man yelled.  
  
"I should be asking you!" Link yelled as he dove for the guy. Suddenly they were in a fist fight. Link gets in a low blow and the man drops to his knees. "Take that, bastard."  
  
"Link, Thank the goddesses you are hear." Zelda said still crying.  
  
"Come on we have to get you out of here." Link said as he led Zelda out of the castle. Link leads Zelda into the woods then stop to let Zelda catch her breath. "Who was he?"  
  
"That bitch was the prince of Tronalia, Prince Loronze." Zelda told Link. "My father is forcing me to marry him and when I refused he hit me.  
  
"I'll make sure he doesn't touch you ever again." Link told Zelda while putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks." Zelda said quietly. Link led Zelda through the forest to Torec's cabin.  
  
"A friend I met lives here, he's a nice guy, and he will let you stay." Link told Zelda.  
  
"Thank you Link." Zelda said.  
  
"No problem." Link said as he opened the door to the cabin.  
  
"Hey Link you're back." Torec said. Zelda then entered behind Link.  
  
"Hi Torec, this is Zelda, could she stay here with us?" Link asked  
  
"Sure, a friend of yours is a friend of mine." Torec told Link.  
  
"Zelda want something to eat?" Link asked.  
  
"Umm no thanks, I think I'll go outside and sit." Zelda Told Link.  
  
"I'll join you ok?" Link asked.  
  
"Sure, there's something I want to tell you anyways." Zelda told Link. Link opened the door and led Zelda to the spring. "Wow this is beautiful." Zelda said as she saw the spring. Zelda went and sat on the stone and Link sat next to her.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" Link asked Zelda.  
  
"Well I wanted to say that. I. I lo... love you Link, I love you so much and I didn't realize it until you took me out of the castle." Zelda told Link which stunned him.  
  
"Really? I love you to Zelda and I didn't realize it until just now how much I do love you too." Link said and they leaned and kissed. They had a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
"Wow, no one has ever kissed me like that before." Zelda said.  
  
"Me neither." Link said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it please review. Adios. Sayonara. 


	5. chap 5

Hi I'm back. I can't believe it 6 reviews so far. Yay!!!!!!! I'll try and make the chapters longer. Well here you go chap 5.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Link come on, we have to go and find that treasure!" Torec yelled to Link.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there Torec!" Link yelled back to Torec.  
  
"Link, can I come with you please?" Zelda asked Link.  
  
"Well I know you won't take no for an answer so I guess I will have to say yes." Link said as he turned around.  
  
"Yay, thank you Link." Zelda said as she went closer to Link and they had another long kiss. "I love you Link."  
  
"I love you too Zel." Link said to Zelda. "We have to get going now but I have to check something first." Link ran over to Torec and asked him something.  
  
"Fine but hurry up." Torec said to Link.  
  
"Thank you." Link said as he ran off to his tent to see if anything was left. As Link was going through the forest to the tent he heard something in the bushes. "Who's there?" Link asked. Linked walked over to the bushes and then the robber that stole Links stuff jumped out. "You! you will pay!" Link said as he charged after the robber. Link tackled him. He started to pummel the robber. "What did you do with all my stuff!?" Link asked the robber.  
  
"You actually think I'm going to tell you, ha!" The robber said as he started to laugh. With that Link grab his throat and started to choke him as he lifted him off the ground.  
  
"I asked you a question and I expect it answered." Link said starting to get pissed. The robber still didn't say anything even as he was turning purple. Link threw the robber against a tree which knocked him unconscious. Link checked the robber and noticed a dagger and a sword which were both Link's. Link took them and strapped them on his back. 'Much better' Link thought as he continued his walk to his tent. When Link got to his tent he went in and checked for any weapons or items. Link couldn't find anything until he remembered a secret spot in one of his drawers. Link opened the secret drawer and noticed a small chest and he sighed with relief. 'Thank the goddesses that it's here.' Link thought as he opened a chest that had six rings in it. A gold one with blue sapphires surrounding it, one with green emeralds surrounding it, one with red rubies surrounding it, one with clear diamonds in it, one with each kind of gem, and one plain one. Link looked on his sword and noticed an indent and put one of the rings in it. Link's sword turned blue and he remembered another safe chest. He took it out and put the emerald ring in and it turned green and Link had the courage he used to have to go and find the chest. Link took that ring out and put the ruby ring in it and it turned red and Link had the strength to go on. Link took the diamond ring and tried to put it in but it wouldn't fit so Link put it back into the box. Link took out the multi gem ring and put it in but it wouldn't go in either. Link got his dagger and noticed a smaller indent in the dagger than the sword. Link took the diamond ring and put it in and noticed he was invisible. Link put his dagger away and noticed he was visible. 'So only works while it's out.' Link thought to himself. Link took out the ring and put the multi colored ring in and Link suddenly felt very dizzy and he fainted.  
  
"Link.Link.Link wake up." A voice called to Link. Link started to stir. He noticed everything was pure black.  
  
"Where am I, Am I dead?" Link asked.  
  
"No, you are very much alive." The voice said. "You are in my secret domain, that ring of yours you put in the dagger has extreme power and I commanded it to bring you here."  
  
"What kind of power?" Link asked.  
  
"The power is only as strong as the heart of the one who uses it." The voice said. "It can only be used once for each of its three abilities, summon which you can summon a powerful creature to aid you, invulnerability so you can't die for a short while, and heal which will heal someone who has been injured or even killed to original strength, but it depends on how god of heart you have, now go." The next thing Link realized was he was back in his tent. He looked at the last ring, the pure gold one.  
  
'This is for you Zelda.' Link thought to himself. He put all the rings back into the box. He remembered he had another hidden item somewhere. He put the blue ring back in the sword and remembered where it was. He went out of the tent and noticed a small tree. He looked into one of the holes of the tree and found a gold amulet. He put it on and he started to run as fast as the wind itself. Link got back to Torec's cabin in less that a fourth of the time it took him to get to his tent because of the amulet of speed. Link took off the amulet when he got back.  
  
"Hey good thing your back, we were about to go on without you." Torec joked.  
  
"Yep I'm back and I have a sword and a dagger now which have magical powers when I add rings to it." Link said.  
  
"Really, that's great, that will really help, well let's get going." Torec said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you go hope you liked it. The next chapter might be a while before I get it up. Well bye. 


	6. authors note

I am sorry this is taking soo long but I havent really had time to write at all. I will try and get the chapter up sometime this week. I will probably get it done over the weekend. Sorry about that. Good bye. 


	7. chap 6

I am soo srry about the long wait. I had a good idea but the way it sounded was awful so I had to completely change it and I haven't had much free time. I will not be updating again at all for about a week. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this chap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean you can't find her?!" The King asked angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but, she is nowhere to be found." A guard replied to the king shaking from fear of what the king might do to him.  
  
"If you do not find her it will be." The king started but was interrupted by prince Loronze.  
  
"Your head." Prince Loronze finished the king's statement. "Hello Harkinian." Loronze said as he bowed to the king.  
  
"Hello Loronze." The king greeted the prince.  
  
"Now I have some idea where the boy took her." The prince told the king.  
  
"You do, where?" The king asked.  
  
"Well before I went into her room I heard her talking to herself about wanting to go to a forest, but I don't think it's the same as the she was in before." The Prince told the king.  
  
"You are probably right, I will have all my men search every forest in Hyrule." The king said.  
  
"I'll go tell them, good day." The prince said as he left to go tell all the guards.  
  
"Come on Hurry up, we don't have all day." Link yelled over to Zelda who was combing her hair.  
  
"Hold it; I will be there when I'm done and not a second sooner." Zelda yelled back to Link who was getting really impatient.  
  
"I'll give you one more minute and if you don't finish by then we will leave without you." Link said back teasing her.  
  
"Oh fine, here I come." Zelda said as she put her comb down and walked to where Link was.  
  
"Thanks for hurrying." Link teased Zelda. Zelda pushed Link teasing him. Link pushed back and soon they were on the ground wrestling each other.  
  
"Uh what are you doing?" Torec laughed as he saw them on the ground grappling each other.  
  
"Nothing." Link and Zelda said at the same time.  
  
"Well come on lets go." Torec said to them still laughing. Link and Zelda got up and followed Torec. Soon they entered the forest.  
  
"Where should we start looking?" Link asked.  
  
"I have no idea I was hoping you had an idea." Torec said. "Lets keep going straight and hope we find something."  
  
"Works for me." Link said. They continued to walk forward until they saw a huge monastery.  
  
"Uhh do you still wanna go forward?" Torec said as he backed up a little.  
  
"I will go ahead and check on it, take this dagger if you need it, I'll be back as soon as possible." Link said. With that link started to make his way to the old monastery. 'Why did I ever volunteer?' Link thought as he was getting closer to the monastery which was making his hair stand on end. Link made it to the front gate and froze in terror at what he saw. Link was looking at this stone octopus that had a human leg in its mouth and a pile of human bones at the beginning of the doorway. Link grabbed a stick and stick and threw it near the bones and the octopus grabbed at it as fast as lighting. 'Oh crap, I don't think I'm gonna be able to get in there. Before link was going to walk away he saw an indent in the huge doors. Link got slightly closer so he could see the indent a little better. He found a strange indent that he couldn't even make out. It look like a round inner body with six tentacles leading in a twisting motion out of it, but for all Link knew it could just be a round circle since he can't see it too well. Link backed away from the door and started to go back to Torec and Zelda. On his way he heard an otherworldly shriek come from the roof of the monastery. As soon as Link heard this he started running in a full sprint trying to avoid any obstacles getting in his way. Torec and Zelda saw Link coming their way.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there Link you look as though you've saw a ghost. did you see a ghost?" Torec ask Link as he stopped.  
  
"No, but let me just say I am never going near that monastery again unless it's a life or death situation." Link said as he was panting almost having a heart attack. Link told them about what he saw and about the shriek.  
  
"Link, what do you say if we go back to camp now?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Good idea, we better." Link said. With that they all started to head back to Torec's hut until they heard a sound in the bushes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you liked. Again I'm sorry about not updating so long but with finals and state tests and school it has been kinda hard. I only have Monday and Tuesday then I'm a free man and will be able to update more often. Well ciao. Adios. Goodbye. 


	8. chap 7

Hi. School is out YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Unfortunately when I go back I'm in the high school. Sorry about being so late for this chap but since I've been out of school I've been busier than when I was in school. Well here is the next chap. There is more action in this chap. Hope you like. Also thank you for the reviews. Well to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly some guards jumped out of the bushes with Loronze casually walking out. "Well, well, well look at what we have here, my little runaway princess." Loronze said.  
  
"She isn't YOUR princess" Link said emphasizing your.  
  
"Oh then whose is she, yours?" Loronze said laughing a little.  
  
"It's her own choice who she wants to be with." Link said.  
  
"We shall see whose she is." Loronze said taking out his sword and walking towards Link. Link took out his sword as soon as he saw Loronze coming near him. Loronze started attacking with a fast jab. Link jumped out of the way and did a jumping spinning attack. Loronze put up his sword to block Link's attack but with the power of the spin Loronze was hit away and knocked to the ground. Link remembered the magic rings he found and quickly took anyone and put it in his sword and it glowed blood red as if it thirsted for blood. During this time Loronze got back up and was charging at Link. He did a spin a swung his sword at Link from the side. Link blocked it and Loronze spun the other way and did the same. This time when Link blocked it Loronze's Sword broke from the power of the ring. "Fine I don't need a sword I'll use my magic on you boy". Loronze said as he was creating a huge black ball of magic. The life of all the plants and shrubs around him suddenly died from the power of the black magic sucked the life out of it. One of Loronze's guards who was too close suddenly turned into a pile of dust. Then Loronze shot the ball straight at Link. Link swung his sword with all his might before it got too close to him. He hit the ball and the ball when flying back at Loronze. Loronze quickly put up a magic barrier to stop it from hitting him. The power of the ball hitting the barrier sent Loronze flying backwards into a tree. Link's sword suddenly shattered into pieces. When that happened Link ran to Zelda and Torec and told them to follow him.  
  
Link led them to his old tent. Link looked at what was left of his sword. It was pure black except for where the ring was in the handle. Link took out the ring and through the rest of the sword across the tent. "That was the only sword I had, now how am I going to stop Loronze if he comes here." Link said disgusted.  
  
"Don't worry." Torec said to Link. "You'll find another one."  
  
"Not one good enough as my old one, a great wizard put a magic spell on it to resist dark magic and if it wasn't for that my sword would've been useless against his spell." Link said. Link got up and walked outside into the forest.  
  
When Link was deep into the forest he saw something glowing inside a cave. Link got closer to check. When he was close enough he saw a sword glowing in the cave. When Link went in to get the sword he saw an inscription under the sword which reads "He who wants the sword of light must pass through a maze which will test your worthiness, if you dare try, enter the left doorway and pick up the items needed to pass through". Link decided to try and went through the doorway. Link saw a sign which reads "Choose three out of the six items". The items were a wooden sword, a flaming sword, a wooden shield, a steel shield with golden rupees surrounding the outside of it, an old hookshot, and a brand new golden longshot. Link thought this must be the first test so he picked up the wooden sword and shield and the old hookshot. Then a voice spoke "Are you going to take those items?" Link responded by saying yes. The voice then said "Swing the fire sword, throw a rock at the gem shield and use the longshot." Link did and the Fire sword melted, the gem shield broke, and the longshot's chain broke. The voice congratulated Link for picking the correct items. The sword and shield turned into steel and the hookshot became brand new. Now continue through the next door."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well there you go. I know I left it off at a bad spot but what are you gonna do sue me. Well I don't know hope soon I will get the next chap up. Hopefully sooner than this chap. Ciao. 


	9. chap 8

HI I am so sorry for not updating but I really don't think I'm that good of a writer but I decided I will finish this. As I said before sorry. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Link entered the next room he saw 2 doorways, one with golden statues around it, and another with bloody statues around it. Link figuring this is another test went to the room with the blood statues. When Link entered he saw this figure lying on the ground. Link couldn't make it out. Link then walked near it and it rose and it laughed.  
  
"Oh you thought that was part of the test did you." The thing was saying. "Wondering how I knew that huh? Well simple I can read your mind."  
  
"Who are you?" Link said taking out the sword just incase.  
  
"My, my, my nervous aren't we? Just so you know my name is unpronounceable in your language. But you can just say 'Sir'." Said the person.  
  
"Well what am I suppose to do here Sir?" Link asked.  
  
"Well that is simple, take this and go through this door and bring me the blood of the creature that resides there." He said throwing Link a vial.  
  
"What is this creature?" Link asked.  
  
"That I cannot say for it is different for every person depending on your courage. The more courageous the worst it is." He said. With that Link walked through the door. What he saw made heart stop. What he saw is almost unimaginable. It was thirty feet tall and was completely covered in this dark robe which seems to absorb all light around it. Its hand was the only thing other than the blood red eyes of it that could be seen. The hand was that of rotting flesh. Link thought to himself if it is dead how is he going to get blood out of it that has no blood? But as Link was thinking that that the thing grabbed Link and bought him up to his eyes and started to stare into Link. Suddenly he felt himself going numb. He had to move fast so he quickly reaches for the hookshot and aimed at an eye and fired. Suddenly Link was falling. Luckily for Link it stuck into the eye which stopped him just before he would have crashed to his doom. Suddenly Link noticed something watery on his arm. It was pure black and Link figured this was his blood. Link quickly got the vial and filled it. Then Link ran to the door. The creature beat Link to it. Link dived out of the way of the creature's hand. He sprinted behind him and dove the door. Link quickly opened the door and ran in.  
  
"Ahh let's see it." The person said.  
  
"Here you go." Link said giving him the vial.  
  
"Let's see here. Hmm interesting. Very, very interesting. Take this with you." He said handing Link an amulet. "This will allow you to continue on the tests. Go now you only have one more." He said. Link left and saw another door that wasn't there before. Link went in it.  
  
"Here you must test your power." Said a dark figure that was holding a sword. "Beat me and the sword of light is yours. He dashed at Link. Link rolled out of the way and pulled out the sword and shield. Link came in with a spin attack only to have it blocked and him kicked in his side. Link tried a fury of quick jabs all which were block. The creature attacked and Link ducked and put his sword out. The creature impaled himself in the sword. It slowly pulled the sword out of it stomach and gave it back to Link. It drank a potion and healed. "You have won, the sword is yours." It said. Link walked through the doors and saw the sword. It glowed as if it had part of the sun in it. Link grabbed it and was suddenly teleported to the start of the cave. Link looked at the sword and saw an indent just like the one on his last sword. Link took out a ring and put it there. It worked. The sword glowed extremely red. Link took it out. Link ran back to tell the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you go hope you liked. No clue when the next one will appear. So until the cya. 


	10. chap 9

WOW I ACTUALLY UPDATED WOOT! Everyone I am sorry about not updating. I haven't really cared too much about writing actually. I have no idea how soon the next chapter is going to be up. Well here is the story.

Link ran as fast as he could back to Torec's cabin to tell him about the sword. When Link got to the cabin he noticed that no one was there. He noticed a letter on the table. The note read:

_Link,_

_We have gone into the forest. Don't worry, just wait at the cabin. We will be back before sunset. We brought that dagger so we will have something to use if we have any trouble._

After Link finished reading the letter he decided to go outside and try out his new sword while he waited. When he got outside he took out his sword. He realized it was extremely light. It felt as though he had no sword at all. Link was able to swing this sword twice as fast as his last sword. Due to it being so light Link figured he could use this twice as long before he would get tired. As Link continued to train Torec and Zelda came back.

"Hey", Torec shouted, "we're back."

"Oh". Link responded.

"I see you got a new sword".

"Yea I went through this test in order to get it". Link told Torec about the tests and about the weight and speed of the sword. "By the way where were you?"

"Oh we were just looking for the treasure". Torec said.

"Oh". Link said.

"Yea so what is that sword like? Is it as good as your old sword or no?" Torec asked.

"Well I'm not too sure but I think it might be just as good or maybe even better. It is a lot lighter and faster. I still have to try it out on something though to see how strong it is. Also my gems work in it so that is really good." Link said as he was showing Torec the sword.

"That's cool, well tomorrow we will go back out and look again, but now I am going to go and get us something to eat I'll let you know when it's ready." With that Torec left and went inside the cabin. Link decided to go into the forest to try the new sword on something.

"_Blood… need blood…"_

"Huh, who's there?" Link started to draw his sword.

"_Kill… very soon our time will come… soon… soon…"_

"Whoever you are show yourself!" Link started to move deeper into the forest. He saw it. Knowing that is what it was coming from. The monastery. No, no not there. Link realized it was getting dark and he should head back. Then he heard the scream again. This time though it was worse. It was as if it was right night to him. Link started to run away. Then a mysterious figure appeared. It carried duel scimitars that looked as if they were thirsting for blood. The figure looked somewhat familiar but was all grotesque that it was hardly recognizable but Link felt as if he met with this thing before.

"Who and what are you?" Link questioned the creature.

"You don't recognize me? Aww I am so hurt." The creature taunted. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. You still don't know do you? Is your skull still hurting? Are you happy you almost choked me to death? Yea it's me. The reason I look like I do is from my master giving me my power." The grotesque thief said as he pointed to the monastery.

"You're from the monastery!" Link asked extremely surprised.

"Yes along with my master and his followers. Not much longer and the great one will be released… not much longer. But now I have to follow my master's orders and achieve the talisman and dispose anyone I meet." With the demonic thief lunged at Link with speed Link never before saw. Link brought up his shield just in time to not be decapitated by the two swords. Link brought his sword around just missing the thief's neck. The thief lunged at Link again and just got Link's arm. Link's arm went numb and he dropped his shield. Knowing he didn't have much of a chance now with the thief's speed he decided to just attack repeatedly hoping the thief wouldn't have a chance to attack again for Link knew that would be his end. Link started with a jumping spinning attack followed by three repeated stabs all of which the thief easily dodged. Link started to do a downward strike but stopped and stabbed hoping to trick the thief. It worked; Link stabbed the thief right through his chest. When Link removed the sword the thief just laughed.

"You thought it would be that simple did you. Ha I cannot die for I am beyond death. None of your foolish attacks can hurt me." The thief said. His wound already fully healed.

"Shit!" Link shouted. Knowing he had almost no chance to win he put in the power gem into his sword and equipping the amulet of speed. Knowing if this didn't work he would be dead. The thief attacked again and Link now able to move faster dodged and sliced the thief's arm. The sword started to glow a deeper blood red. The cut in the thief did not go away this time and the thief started to get worried who realized that he can be killed even further… where whatever is left from his dark soul will be gone and he will forever be in torture, but he couldn't run for his master would do worse. He attacked again which was dodged and he was cut again, this time feeling the extreme pain of the magic. This time Link, taking advantage of the thief's distraction, attacked as fast as possible slicing into the thief's neck. The thief fell blood purple blood oozing from the open wound. Link went and picked up his shield and ran back to the cabin, his wound still bleeding badly and oozing a green fluid. He opened the door to the cabin and passed out onto the floor.

There you go I WILL have the next chapter up before too long. A lot sooner than this one was.


	11. chap 10

Ok well I have a good excuse this time as to why I don't have it done right away. Wait for it, wait for it…. I was in Florida for a while, I had regents to do, and when everything was done I forgot that I had a story to write (I am a tad bit slow hehe) and I was trying to think of more to write for this one and have it be somewhat long. AND one last reason, when I actually did finish typing it wouldn't let me on fanfic for some reason so I had to send this to a friends comp that worked and get it all set up then. I don't think I will have any interruptions by the time I get the next one done though so you can probably expect that one a little sooner. Well I do hope you like it though. (I really need to think of something better to say.)

'_ALL WILL DIE… Once the Dark One comes… ALL WILL DIE.'_

"Agh."

"Hey I think he's coming around!" Zelda shouted to Torec. She has been by Link's side since he passed out.

"Good, make sure he doesn't try to get up yet, make him stay down for a while because if he tries to get up he will probably pass back out." Torec told Zelda as he was going to get Link some more medicine for his wound which is highly infected.

"How… long… have I… been out?" Link asked Zelda who was telling him to stay down.

"About two days. That poison on the blade must have been very powerful we have only been able to stop it from spreading through your body but we haven't been able to get rid of it. It is really infected. Just stay lying and tell me if you need anything." Zelda told Link.

"Agh. This hurts… so bad. I need some… water please. What type of… poison is this?" Link asked.

"We aren't to sure and as soon as you get your strength back we will take you to this doctor that Torec knows. I think the sooner we leave the better but I also think we should wait to see if you get any better because Torec says he lives quite a ways away." Zelda brings Link the water. "In three days we go." Zelda told him. Torec walks in with some medicine and some herbs.

"This medicine will help close the wound and keep the poison from spreading too much. The herb here will help it from hurting as much and will help you gain some of your energy back for the trip we will have to make." Torec was telling Link as he was putting the medicine on his wound. "As soon as I am done with this I will go and see if anyone is back looking for Zelda." Torec finished and left the cabin.

"Hey Zelda can you help me sit up, I am sick of lying down.

"Um sure I don't think it will hurt to let you sit up. Just don't try and get out of bed." Zelda told Link as she helped him sit up. "Do you need anything else?"

"No I'm fine but I have something to give you." Link reached into his tunic and took out the gold ring. "Here take this ring. It was with my other rings that I found in my tent. This one will allow for you to be able to stop time for a very limited time in which only you can move or whoever has the ring. I am not sure how many times you can use it but I am sure that it will be very handy especially how things have been lately." Zelda takes the ring from Link and kisses him on the lips.

"Thank you so much, this is beautiful. Even if I never have to use it I will love it because it's from you." Zelda gets in the bed with Link and puts her head on his chest. " I love you so much."

"I love you too Zelda." Link says back as he starts to stroke her hair. After a while they both fall asleep.

"Hurry both of you, get up NOW!" We are have to hurry we can't stay here for more than an hour or we will all be dead so let's go!" Torec started shouted as he was running around and getting the most valuable things from his cabin. He took Link's sword and put it on his back knowing Link will be unable to fight and took the rings and put them in his pocket. He grabs a couple days worth of provisions and medicine for Link.

"What is going on, what's wrong?" Zelda asked helping Link get up.

"They are back and they will be here within an hour if they keep up there pace. This will leave us with an hour and a half tops but I don't really want to risk it so we leave now. We are going to go to my friends place to see if he can't help Link." Torec said quickly while getting the last of the stuff and getting it in a pack on his back. They got everything ready and were helping Link walk. They left as fast as they could, going through the woods following Torec's directions. After a while they are out of the woods and on the plains. They keep running resting only once to give Link some water and medicine. They keep running until it is finally dark. "We will rest here during tonight I don't think they will find where we went right away so we should be fine. I will keep watch though for most of the night." Torec told them as he was unpacking the provisions. After eating and getting a slight bed made, Link and Zelda soon fell asleep. Torec stayed up most of the night keeping watch and only fell asleep about an hour before dawn.

"Hey, Torec, get up." Zelda said as she was shaking him trying to get up. Torec shook his head stretched.

"Ugh, I must have dozed off." Torec said while stretching. "Well we better get moving can't stay at any one place for too long." With that they helped Link get up and started back following Torec. "We should be fairly close by tonight and if we don't have any problems we might even make it by nightfall." Torec told them as they continued on. They kept going until they reach a mountain cliff. "Well we have to go passed the mountain or we have to go around the mountain. If we go around the mountain it will take us an extra three or so days but going through the mountain might be difficult for you Link. Choose what you want to do." Torec told Link.

"I've gone through worse things than a mountain, so let us go there because I don't know if we will have the time to waste." Link answered as he was trying to find the best path for him to start. And with that they set off through the mountains.

"They are heading through the mountains master. But with the weak one they will find a lot of difficulties." The cloaked figure spoke.

"Heh, I wouldn't call him weak if I were you. Even with that poison he will live for a long time. The average person would have been dead in less than an hour. Yes he is stronger than you think Jirshi." Loronze told the figure.

"He is no match for my skills. I could kill him before he even saw me. There is no one even close to my skills. That is why I am called the Dark Flame, if you can't see me you can't defend yourself and if you can't touch me then you can't hurt me." The assassin told Loronze.

"You have one chance and if you fail you better be dead, if your not then you will wish you were." Loronze told the assassin and left the room.

'Don't you worry I will kill him.' Jirsha thought to herself. With that she left the room back to the mountains. She kept going stopping only once for food and water and kept on going. She continued through the night. It was near dawn when she reached the mountain base. She started up the mountain following the tracks and drops of blood left behind. She followed the tracks for a couple hours until the tracks suddenly stopped. She tried to find any tracks at all and after an hour of searching she stopped. "Damn it, I'll get them tomorrow." She muttered under her breath. She made sure she was hidden and fell asleep for the night.

"We are almost there. Probably in an hour we will reach it." Torec told them.

"Exactly where is this place we are heading to?" Link asked.

"Ascalon. Where I was born and raised. It has been years since I have been here. I wonder how my family is doing after all these years. I wonder if they are even alive. When I left, Ascalon was in bad shape. I left to try and find treasures from around the world and bring back to help my town, or at least my family. After at least 8 years of searching I finally ended up in Hyrule about 3 years ago and made my home in that forest about 1 year ago. Well, let's continue on then." Torec told Link and then they started back up. 'I can hardly believe 8 years, seems like yesterday I was saying goodbye to everyone.'

Well there you go! Again I'm sorry about why this took so long but I made up for it by making this a lot longer. The next one I won't promise to have up sooner but I should have it up sooner.


	12. Chap 11

IIIIIMMMMMMM BACK! And really soon too. I might (not sure tho but might)even have the next chapter up soon also. I will be on a roll hehe. Well there ya go SO READ IT!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_You are next to die, better run, run as fast as you can for I am hunting you down.'_

"Huh, who is there? Show yourself." Jirshi said, drawing her two deadly daggers. She began to look around. "If you are out there show yourself!" Jirshi walked around trying to find the thing. "Damn it, I don't have time for this. I have to find Link and kill him, soon." Jirshi spoke to herself before running off to search for more tracks. While searching for tracks she noticed some blood and broken bits of herbs. "Perfect." She muttered under her breath. Jirshi found tracks right next to the herbs and followed them until she left the mountain.

"Well here we are. Ascalon. I will try and find my family wait here I'll be back soon." Torec said walking off. He walked into the market. 'It can't be.' Torec thought to himself. Torec walks to the person running the armory. "Galen! Is that you?"

"Huh, who's there?" Galen said looking up. "Torec, is it you, are you back? I don't believe it!"

"Yes Galen I am back. I am sorry that I cannot talk long but I just left some friends of mine back in town. So can you tell me where my family is and I'll come back later and we can catch up on some things." "Torec asked Galen.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but, they are all dead. There was a terrible plague and most of the townsfolk died. I was lucky; I was gone when it came around because I had to deliver some armor to someone. When I got back the worst of it already passed, along with most of the townsfolk. Your family held in until the last though. They were strong and tried to fight it but they didn't quite make it. I am sorry." Galen told Torec.

"All of them? Not one made it?" Torec asked in disbelief.

"Well no one could find your sister, but chances are she is dead by now. She left when she started to get it hoping she could find medicine… she never came back." Galen answered.

"No. This isn't right. Someone must still be alive. Someone just has to be." Torec said almost crying.

"I am sorry. If there is anything I can do for you just let me know." Galen said.

"Tell me, did Trael make it?" Torec asked.

"Yes he did. He was one of the few who got the plague that lived. He is still living where he always has, just off the east side of the market." Galen told him.

"Thank you Galen. I am glad you are still here. I have one more question, when my sister left did she mention at all where she was going?" Torec asked.

"I think I remember her saying she was headed south near Kulag." Galen answered.

"Thank you. I hope to see you again soon but if I don't then goodbye Galen."

"Goodbye my friend, goodbye."

With that, Torec left to head back to Link and Zelda, Thinking about his family all the way. 'I can't believe it. All of them are gone. Sister, if you still live I will find you.'

"Hey your back what did you find out?" Zelda asked.

"Follow me." Was all Torec said before he started to head towards Trael's house. When they finally got there Torec told them that this was the doctor's house and that if anyone could help Link it would be him. They entered and Torec went to see if he could find Trael. He asked a nurse where Trael was and she told him he would be here in a minute that he was with a patient. After waiting a few minutes, the doctor finally came in.

"Trael, it's good to see you again." Torec said going up to him.

"Torec, is it really you? After all this time, you are back. How did the treasure hunting go? Did you get anything to bring back?" Trael asked.

"No, and I wish I came here on better terms but my friend is poisoned and I don't know anyone else besides you who could treat it. Therefore, I came here. I have been able to stop it spread, but I still don't know how he lives. Most people probably wouldn't have lived more than a few hours, yet he has had the poison for days." Torec explained to Trael.

"Well I'll see to him right away. Bring him here." Trael said. Torec brought Link to the doctor. "Hmm, now follow me. Torec you can wait out here." Trael led Link into one of the rooms. About an hour later Trael returned. "Torec I do not now how he has lived this long. This poison, it isn't of this world. There is nothing that has even begun to help. The poison should have killed him almost instantly, I figure shock within ten seconds, unconsciousness within another 15 seconds, death within a minute. There is something special about this person. I do not know anything that will help him get over this except himself. I am sorry but that is all I can do. I figure he has a day to live, not even."

"No it can't be. Link you had better make it. You better." Torec said.

"You can go see him if you want." Trael told him.

"Thank you." Torec said heading to Link's room. "Link, he said you have about a day to live."

"Heh, that long. I'm surprised it isn't more like an hour the way I'm feeling now." Link said to him.

"Well a day is best case scenario." Torec said while taking the sword off his back. Link's eye caught the indent.

"Torec! Quick, tell me, the dagger I gave you before, do you still have it? If you do I may still have a chance." Link said with some hope in his voice.

"Yea, why?" Torec asked, getting the dagger.

"If you have those rings I brought from my camp, give me the multicolored one, and the dagger." Link told him. Torec found it and gave Link the dagger and ring. Link took the ring and put it in the indent on the dagger.

"_Link. What is it that you wish? And remember that you can only use each of the three powers once."_

'Heal me.' Link thought.

"_You shall be healed then to full strength."_

Everything went back to normal. The poison gone from Link's body, and the wound healed. "I am fine now." Link told Torec while getting up.

"What the hell? How?" Torec asked in shock. "What kind of magic is this?"

"The magic was one use for healing. It has two other uses also, one for summoning, and one for invulnerability." Link told him. "Now let's go."

"Very soon he will be mine." Jirshi told herself. It was midnight by now. She carefully snuck into town. 'Now, where should I look to find him? He was bleeding and poisoned so my best chance is at a doctor. Sorta wish he wasn't, was hoping for a challenge, haven't had one in a long time, oh well I'm being paid well so might as well get it over with.' She thought to herself. With that, she headed for Trael's house. "Ahh, perfect. If he is anywhere, he is here." She snuck around to a back window; she looked inside and noticed the room was empty so she snuck in. Being careful not to make any noise, she opened the door. When she was sure no one was around, she started to check the rooms. 'He must be in this one.' She thought as she opened the door. It was empty. "Damn it, damn it all, I was hoping to finish this now. Don't you worry I will find you and when I do you will die."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There you go. Hope you liked. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up so im not gonna promise it coming soon. Adios.


End file.
